


Freedom

by Jhopessnakeu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopessnakeu/pseuds/Jhopessnakeu
Summary: Everyone should be entitled to their own freedom... why don't I have it?Maybe it's my overprotective brother stopping me...Maybe deep down I'm scared of what will happen if I had freedom...Maybe meeting a certain black haired prince will change my life...





	1. The beginning

*dream*

" _Kira_ "

Mother?

" _Kira_ "

Mother why can I hear your voice? I can't see you!

" _Kira_!"

Mother where are you?

"KIRA!"

*End dream*

"AHHH"  
I wake up just as I hit the floor.  
What the hell just happened?  
Just as I begin to come to my senses, I hear my name again...

"KIRA! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"  
Ah, my brother...

"I'M ALREADY UP", I yell back.

I hear my brother grumbling about the time, it is then I decide it's a good idea to get up off the floor before I'm attacked by a spider.  
I make my way towards my wardrobe, and I grab my underwear, a black tank top and leggings. I exit my bedroom and enter the bathroom, where I take a well needed shower.

After my shower, I find myself standing in front of the bathroom mirror and I see my empty grey eyes staring back at me. I quickly dry my brown hair and then pull it into a ponytail.

*generic stomach noises*

Now there is only one thing on my mind.....FOOD.

As I make my way down stairs, I notice my brother talking on the phone- and of course I decide to eavesdrop heheheh.  
"Yes sir, she has just turned 20"

"Yes, she is unemployed"

"Wait, a job? Outside of Insomnia? For her?"

A job for me?

"Sir, I don't think sh-"

"Yes sir, but can I ask one question?"

"Who exactly is she working for?"

This question caught my attention.

"Ah! No way, you can't be seriou-"

"That much? Fine sir, I will inform my sister of this news immediately- goodbye sir"

I wonder what that was all about?

I walk into the kitchen where my brother was standing.

"Nyx? Is everything ok?", I softly asked.

Nyx turns toward me, his grey eyes with doubt in them.

"Kira...", there is worry in his voice.

 

 

 

 

 

"We have ran out of bacon"

 

 

 

 

 

"I SWEAR TO MOTHERFUCKING RAMUH, I WILL FIGHT YOU!!"  
I leap on to my brother, and start hitting him over the head with a newspaper I found lying around.

"Hahahaha Kira, stahppp ugh"  
It takes Nyx little effort to remove me from him.

I glare at him, while he wears a humorous expression on his face.

"Seriously Nyx, what was that?"

"Ok, ok haha"

A serious look quickly overtakes what was once a humorous one.

"King Regis has a job for you"

Oh shit


	2. A strange request

Kira was confused as to why the king himself had a job for her. She knows she is hopeless at any job, whether it be washing the dishes or babysitting the neighbours bratty child (you don't want to know how that job ended). _'I hope the king doesn't want me to wash his beard for him'_ , Kira thought- despite knowing it to be a ridiculous thought.

Nyx was just as confused, he knew that his sister has had several jobs in the past and has been fired from every single one of them. It makes him cringe just thinking about it. The last job she had was a simple babysitting one, however Nyx was horrified to come home to find Kira holding the child by its feet and threatening that she would feed them to a behemoth. _'But of all the people to offer her a job, why would it be the king?'_ , Nyx wondered.

That's what was going through both of the Ulric's minds, as they were stood in the middle of the throne room right in front of the king.  
"It's very nice to meet you Kira Ulric. And Nyx I'm glad to see you again", the king beamed down at them. "Thank you, your majesty. It's an honour to see you again", Nyx smiles back at the king. "I'm sure my sister feels honoured to meet you", Nyx quickly pinches his sister. "Ow- y-yes your majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you too", Kira manages to smile back at king Regis.

"Now, I'm sure you are wondering why have requested you here today", the king suddenly gets very serious. Kira feels the palm of her hands starting to sweat, as curiosity and worry start to take over her mind. "Kira I would like you to join my son and his companions on their way to Altissia, and I want you to become a permanent member of his guard, do you accept?",the king looks straight into Kira's eyes. Kira was suddenly aware of her surroundings, she could see the kings shield Clarus Amicitia alongside her brother's captain Titus Drautos and Cor Leonis a.k.a 'Cor the immortal' , they were all quietly observing her and curious as to what her answer to this request would be.

Kira simply didn't know how to react to this news. _'The king wants me to join Prince Noctis? ME?!'_ , Kira was going through all possible reasons why the king wanted her to join, _'Well, at least he doesn't want me to wash his beard ha'_. But before Kira could open her mouth to answer the king, her brother got there before she could.

"You can't be serious! You want my little sister to join the prince on what could be a dangerous journey?", Nyx raises his voice, but the king is calm. "Nyx! Show some respect to the king!", Drautos looks agitated. Nyx calms down, "I'm sorry your majesty, I was just surprised. But surely I would be more suited to this mission, after all I am part of glaive", this caught Kira's attention as it would seem more logical to send her brother. This time is was Clarus who spoke up, "Your sister is a skilled fighter and can handle herself well in battle, I should know as I have been overlooking her training". It was true that she was getting trained by Clarus, she even met one of Noctis's companions, Gladiolus Amicitia, who was Clarus's son and will therefore become Noctis's shield when he becomes king. Though Kira has never actually had a proper training session with Gladio, she has seen him workout... and let's just just say she would like to see more of that six pa- man a bit more.

However, Kira still had her doubts about this as she has never been outside of Insomnia. She has never been offered this much freedom in her life. She senses a pair of eye on her, and she looks up to see Cor staring at her. She stares back, and he softly nods at her with the slightest smile on his face, it's as if he is telling her to 'go for it' .Kira then realised that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she wasn't going to just let it go. She turns to the king, and looks him right in the eye.

 

"I will do it"


	3. Meeting him...

King Regis was pleased with Kira's answer. Not long after she said those three words, he beckoned a servant over- who looked to be carrying some sort of material. Kira guessed that this was to be her uniform, _'wait a minute...when the heck did they take my measurements'_ , Kira decided to let that thought train off so she could pay more attention to what was happening at the moment.

Suddenly, the door to the throne room opens and in comes a large figure. Kira turns around and notices the figure, "Oh, hey Gladio!", Kira is happy to see a familiar face. "Sup' Kira", Gladio smiles at Kira and he bows to the King. "Your highness, Prince Noctis is on his way right now", Gladio looks toward the King. The King softly laughs, "I am assuming my son has overslept, or am I wrong?". "Erm yes, your majesty he slept in", Gladio looks sheepish. "Gladiolus you should take care of the Prince and make sure he's prepared for a journey as important as this", Clarus scolds his son. "Dad you know that's Iggy's job!", Gladio looks flustered.

Kira quietly giggles to herself and Nyx tries to hold back a smile. However, Gladio realises that Kira was laughing at him and glares at her, he looks back to the King but then his head snaps back to Kira. "Wait a minute, why are you here?", Gladio points at Kira. _'Geez did no one fill him in on the details...'_ , Kira looks at Gladio with a blank expression. _'This guy is an idiot'_ , Nyx observes Gladio while looking him up and down, _'damn! He's got bigger muscles than me- tch'._

King Regis speaks up, "ah! I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I apologise that I have kept this quiet for while, but I am going to have to keep it quiet for a while longer, at least until Noctis and the others arrive", King Regis smiles warmly, "Gladiolus if you don't mind, could you please wait outside for Noctis". Gladio nods and then bows to the King, and then leaves the throne room.

King Regis looks toward Nyx, "Nyx I also have a job for you". Nyx gets ready to listen to whatever order King Regis is about to give him, _'I better not be put on the city borders with that awful guard, the one with that annoying accent'_. "Nyx Ulric your job is to escort Lady Lunafreya once she arrives in Insomnia, therefore I am trusting you with her life", King Regis has a grave look on his face, the men beside him also have worried looks on their faces. Kira however notices that Commander Drautos has a calm face but there's something in his eyes that's not good, _'what's up with him?'_. Kira shakes off that uncomfortable feeling, and blanks out the rest of the orders that King Regis is giving Nyx. _'I knew that Lady Lunafreya was coming to Insomnia because of that peace treaty, but why is the King sending Noctis away from the city while it's being signed? As prince shouldn't he be present at such an important event? Why do I have a bad feeling something is going on? Maybe I'm thinking to much about this, I just need to obey my orders and protect Noctis so that he arrives in Altissia in time for his wedding'_ , while Kira has this inner monologue the door opens and four figures walk in.

*Everybody, by The Backstreet Boys plays as Noctis and his squad walk in* (A.N Lol I had to put it in, please don't take it too literally haha, let's just say it's playing in Nyx's head XD)

Kira and Nyx turn around to see Gladio walk in with the Prince and two others. _'Damn I didn't know the Prince was that good looking, he may look emo but he's a handsome emo heheh'_ , Kira feels a blush creep on to her face while she looks at Noctis. Noctis notices Kira and smirks at her, however Nyx notices that little smirk he gave her, _'oh hell no, that little shit did not just do that'_ , Nyx clenches his teeth. Gladio stands next to Noctis, and Kira observes the other two males that walked in as well. The first was a man with glasses, who had an air of confidence surrounding him, Kira noticed that he walked close by Noctis and Kira guessed he must be his advisor or something. The next guy that walking had hair that was shaped like a chocobo's backside, however this guy walked in with a nervous look on his face, Kira thought that it must be his first time in the throne room, _'this guys a little cutie, and I kinda want to touch his hair'_. Nyx also does his own little evaluation of the two men, but he just comes down with them being sexual predators who will be after his sister, _'I'm gonna have to pack some pepper spray in her bag, yeah she has weapons but I might as well pack an extra knife'_.

King Regis smiles at his son, "Noctis I'm glad you've finally made it. Had a bit of trouble getting out of bed?". Noctis goes red and glares at Gladio, Gladio just shrugs and looks away, "N-no father I didnt have any trouble getting out of bed, a black cat just crossed my path so I had to take the long way with Ignis and Prompto", Noctis smiles back at the King. Ignis sighs to himself, and Prompto tries to stifle a laugh. King Regis laughs, "yes I'm sure that's what happened, Kira when you are with them on the road make sure they don't run into any black cats, ok?".  Gladio seems to catch on at what the King just said, Nyx just smiles as he looks at his sister struggling for an answer, "ummm ok?", Kira ends up saying. She looks towards Noctis, who looks back at her with amusement in his eyes. Gladio decides to speak up, "I'm sorry for asking your majesty, but now that all of us are here could you please explain why Kira Ulric is here, and why she has the same uniform as us?".

The King clears his throat, "I see you have noticed that she has the uniform, well it's simple really, she is to join you on the journey to Altissia, and she will be an official member of Noctis's guard". Gladio's eyes widen as he looks to Kira, however a smile comes to Noctis's face. "It's nice to meet you Kira, welcome to the group", Noctis holds out his hand. Kira reaches her hand out, "thank you Prince Noctis, it's nice to meet you too", their hands meet.

"Please call me Noct", he says with a red tint to his face.

Kira softly laughs, "ok, Noct".

Both of them felt that little jolt of electricity course through their bodies as they held onto each other's hand, both of them felt their hearts skip a beat...

 

 

Kira could not help but think, _'what was that feeling just then?_ '


	4. Parting ways

King Regis watched how his son interacted with Kira with doubt in his eyes, he could see how his son reacted interestingly when he grasped Kira's hand. However, he noticed how Kira seemed to have the exact same reaction, _'This could be troublesome for Noctis and for Kira... I just hope my son chooses the path that is right for him'_.

Meanwhile, Kira was introduced to Prompto and Ignis. She immediately clicked with Prompto, they both seemed to have a love for video games and comics, and they especially bonded over their love for a manga called Tokyo Ghoul. On the other hand, her interaction with Ignis seemed rather professional, but still had a friendly tone to it. Kira picked up on Ignis's different accent, which had her wondering if he was from a different place, like her and her brother...

Kira did not want to be plagued by memories of Galahd, so she shook off that thought and listened to what the king was saying to Noctis. "The decreed hour is come, set fourth with my blessing Prince Noctis", King Regis says this with seriousness to its tone. "Thank you ... your Majesty", Noctis awkwardly lets out accompanied with a small bow. "Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods", King Regis nods at Noctis. "Right", that's all Noctis replies with and he abruptly turns around to leave, bumping into Gladio in the process. "Umph", Gladio looks back at Noctis, and Ignis lets out a sigh. Then Gladio, Ignis and Prompto all bow to the King and follow Noctis.

Kira starts panicking and looks to Nyx, "Go, follow the Prince, I'll meet you outside", this relieves Kira because she is glad she gets to say farewell to her brother. Kira bows to the King and then turns to leave the throne room, she sees that Prompto waited for her so she wouldn't be walking by herself.

Once they reach outside they see the others waiting. "Well, princes will be princes", Prompto gives a funny look to Noctis, to which Noctis just rolls his eyes. "So much for royal protocol", Ignis says with an irritated look on his face. "Not like you had to deliver a formal address", Gladio refers to Noctis's awkwardness. "Ah come on Gladio, leave him alone", Kira nudges Gladio on the arm, Noctis ignores all of this as he continues to the Regalia.

"Your Highness!", someone shouts, which makes all five of them turn around. They all turn to see King Regis struggling to make his way down the stairs, followed by Nyx and Commander Drautos. "What now?", Noctis sighs to himself as he walks up the stairs to meet his father. Gladio, Ignis and Prompto stay behind, while Kira walks towards her brother.

The first thing Nyx does is hug Kira, both siblings fear that this might be the last time they see each other. "Now Kira, you better kick some ass out there", Nyx looks at Kira with a smile on his face. "Nyx, all we have to do is make sure Noctis gets to Altissia safely, I highly doubt we'll get into any serious trouble", Kira smiles back at Nyx. "Yeah, yeah but you still need to look out for the Emp- wait did you just call the Prince by his first name?", Nyx's smile drops from his face. "You're already on first name basis with the Prince, next you'll be sucking each other's faces off", Nyx looks pissed off, while Kira is laughing. "Bro, he's getting married, plus we only really know each other's names", Kira continues to laugh at her brother. "Well if any of the other boys make a move on you, I've packed some pepper spray",  Nyx pats Kira on the shoulder, "And if that doesn't really work, just kick them in the dic-". "Nyx!", Kira stares at Nyx with a mortified expression on her face, Nyx just laughs casually. "Haha ok forget the pepper spray then", Nyx ruffles Kira's hair. "But on serious note, please look out for the Empire. This treaty doesn't sit well with me, and I think they're planning something", Nyx looks back at Drautos with a straight face. "Don't worry Nyx, you know I'm not alone on this journey. You should be preparing for your mission as well, Lady Lunafreya is our precious Oracle after all", Kira grips her brothers hand, "Please stay safe, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you". Nyx brings his sister into another hug, "I'll always be there for you Kira, even if I'm not physically there. Mother would be so proud of you". Kira feels tears swell in her eyes, "She would be proud of both of us".

Nyx and Kira walk back over to where Gladio, Ignis and Prompto were. It looked as if the King was still speaking with Noctis, so Nyx turned to the three men, "I'm counting on you to look after my sister, make sure she eats properly and make sure she doesn't piss anyone off". Nyx said this with a serious face, but Gladio laughs "don't worry Nyx, I know she can handle herself". "If you are worried about her diet, I can come up with a recipe to suit her taste", Ignis says with a smile while taking out what looks to be his own recipe book. "Yeah! And I'll er- make sure she doesn't piss off- I mean anger anyone", Prompto scratches at his ear awkwardly. "Haha thanks guys, I hope you do keep me out of trouble", Kira smiles at the three men. Nyx also cracks a smile, "you guys seem nice, so I leave my sister in your hands", Nyx pats Prompto on the back, which makes Prompto flinch in pain.

"Oh, it looks like the King has finished talking, well I better go prepare for my task. I'll see you soon Kira, don't forget that", Nyx rushes back to the King and bows to him, the King nods and Nyx goes back into the palace. The King turns to Kira and the others, "I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side". "Indeed your grace", Ignis bows to the King. "We'll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we see", Gladio says confidently to the King and bows after. "We will use all our power to protect the prince if necessary", Kira also bows. "Yeah, what they said", Prompto quickly says before bowing. "Looks like Cor's got the motor running, we should go", Noctis turns away from the King, "Drautos, he's in your hands". "Noctis, do mind your manners around your bride to be", King Regis says to Noctis. "The same goes for you, especially around our esteemed guests from Niflheim", Noctis bows to the King with a smirk on his face. It looked as if the King had more to say to Noctis, so Kira and the others thought it be best to wait in the Regalia.

Once they reach the car, Cor nods at them in greeting and hands Ignis the car keys. "Well I think I should be the one to drive, Prompto you should sit next to me, Gladio your in the back with Noctis and Kira. Kira I apologise you are stuck in the middle", Ignis looks at Kira. "It's fine, I don't mind being cramped up against the big guy", Kira laughs. They get in the car.

They don't have to wait long before Noctis opens the car door and slides next to Kira, "are we ready to go?", he looks to the others for confirmation. They all nod, and Ignis starts to drive. _'I hope Nyx goes through with his task successfully, I can't help but have a bad feeling about all of this...'_ , Kira thinks to herself as she pulls out a book to read.

 

  
All of a sudden Prompto breaks the comfortable silence, "Ignis can I please drive the Regalia for a bit?".


	5. On the road

"I think I'm going to die from this heat!", Prompto exclaims while lying on the road next to the broken down Regalia. "Well, we wouldn't be stuck in this heat if someone hadn't decided to take the wheel", Ignis glares at Prompto. "Ignis you were the one who agreed to let him drive for a while", Kira slumps down to the ground next to Noctis. "Everyone, quit whining and get back to pushing", Gladio's booming voice manages to break through the whines. "Ugh", Noctis groans before attempting to move, and uses Kira's arm to hoist himself up.

"Okay everyone, on the count of three you push", Ignis shouts from inside the car. "Oh yeah? And what exactly are you going to do Ignis?", Prompto angrily questions. "Someone needs to steer the car, and I appear to be the only appropriate candidate", Ignis continues to sit in his seat, and calmly drinks his Ebony coffee. "No fair Ignis. The rest of us can steer too, with the exception of Prompto", Noctis whines. Kira and Gladio start laughing as Prompto attempts to defend himself.

"Alright now push!", Gladio's voice suddenly makes them jump and start pushing. Kira and Prompto are on the right side of the Regalia ,while Noctis is on the left with Gladio at the back. Noctis decides to just hold the side of the Regalia, as Gladio's strength alone is enough to move the car. "Kira are you ok? You look a little irritated", Ignis asks Kira, to which Kira just replies with a glare. "We are pushing a car in the middle of a fucking Desert, and around ten assholes have passed us in their car. I am close to losing my shit", Kira starts to get frustrated as yet another car passes without sparing a second glance. "Keep it in your ass Kira. Speaking of your ass, it looks great from here", Gladio smirks as Kira gives him the middle finger.

"Are we there yet?", Noctis sighs as he starts leaning against the car. "If I were you, I'd save my breath for pushing", Ignis smugly smiles. "Ignis, do me a favour and shut it", Gladio grunts out. "I only take orders from the Prince", Ignis adjusts his glasses as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"Argh, I thought Hammerhead was way closer than this", Prompto manages to breathe out. "Yeah... right next door", Noctis also struggles to catch his breath. "Of course it would look next door...when you're looking at a fricking world map", Kira tries not to face palm. _'How the hell am I going to survive this road trip with these guys', Kira looks around at her companions, 'No, they're all good looking so I'll survive heheh'_.

Ignis tries to drown out the voices of the children, as he looks out for their destination, _'I am certain it will come up soon, at least that's what the map says...'_. All of a sudden, he sees a sign start to appear on the horizon followed by an outline of a building. "Ah, it looks as if we are close to Hammerhead", Ignis announces to the group.

"FINALLY", is what came from the other three men. Which was soon followed up by a "FUCK YEAH", from their female companion.

It looks as if they have reached their first destination on their journey successfully... well that's if you ignore the car part...


	6. Hammerhead

"Y'all certainly keep a girl waiting", an unknown person greeted them. Kira looked up to see a pretty blonde girl, a few years older than herself. "So which one of y'all is the Prince?", the girl observed them, "I can only guess that you're not the Prince", she smiles at Kira. Kira awkwardly smiled back, _'I know it's warm and all, but seriously a bikini with shorts and a small jacket? Well at least Gladio and Prompto seem to be having fun'_. Speaking of the two men, all Prompto was doing was just staring at the poor blonde girl like she was some sort of goddess, whereas Gladio was just looking at a specific area of her body with a smirk on his face. _'Heheh...boobs'_ , was all that Gladio was thinking at that moment.

Ignis steps forward, "May I introduce Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum", Ignis pulls Noctis forward. "Um... hi", is Noctis manages to say. "Well it's nice to meet you your highness. Oh and congrats on your wedding", the girl walks closer to the group. "Uh... not hitched just yet", Noctis looks down at his feet. "Lady Lunafreya's groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead", the girl gushes. "Apologies for taking so long, we had a slight vehicle problem", Ignis glares slightly at Prompto, while Prompto looks away in embarrassment. "Best saving your apologies for Paw-paw", the girl laughs and starts inspecting the Regalia. "And who might you be?", Gladio asks. "Cindy, Cid's grease-monkey granddaughter", Cindy smiles at Gladio.

"Roll 'er in while I'm still young", an old man, who Kira guessed was Cid, walks up to the group. "Prince Noctis", Cid looks at Noctis with a frown on his face, "you outta take better care of yer Daddy's car". "W-what? I didn't break it!", Noctis's face flushes. Cid ignores Noctis, "you must be Clarus's boy, am I right?", Cid looks toward Gladio. "Yeah that's me. Did you know my dad?", Gladio walks closer to Cid. "I knew both Reggie and Clarus quite well indeed", Cid says with a smile on his face. "Now you young lady, you must be young Nyx Ulric's younger sister", Cid now looks to Kira. "Er... yes I am. How did you guess?", Kira questions Cid. "I first met yer brother a couple months back, when he helped me by picking up some special parts from these ruins. Th lad finished the job very fast, and was bangin' on and on how he had to be back for his lil' sister, and he left so fast he didn't even pick up payment!",Cid starts laughing, "You are the absolute double of your brother". Kira smiles at Cid, but then starts to get angry thinking about the money Nyx 'forgot' to pick up, _'damn we needed that money!'_.

Cid starts inspecting the Regalia alongside Cindy, "she's gonna take a while, so y'all better wheel 'er in", Cid starts walking over to his garage. "Y'all heard him", Cindy walks after Cid. "Man... we have to push again!", Prompto whines.

"Now we play the waiting game", Ignis says after they left the Regalia. "Never liked that game", Prompto sighs. "Hey Prince, y'all have never been around these parts before, so take this map", Cindy walks up to Noctis and hands him a map, she then walks back over to the garage. "We should gather some info from that diner over there", Gladio points to a nearby diner, Noctis agrees and the group follow him into the diner. They all walk up to the tipster, "oh erm, h-hello how can I help you?", the tipster observes the group nervously. "Uh hi, we are kinda new here, so could you point out some things on the map for us that we should know about?", Noctis asks the man. "Oh sure, here you go", the tipster marks a nearby campsite and various other things on the map. The group thank the man and the leave the diner. "Should we go and see what the shop has got?", Kira asks Noctis. "Yeah, lets go", Noctis starts walking toward the shop. When they got there Prompto runs to one of the shelves, "Hey Ignis, they have ebony! Wait what's a Gil?". "Seems like our money's no good here", Kira sighs. "I'm afraid it looks as if the rest of Lucis use a different currency to what we use in Insomnia, and we have expended the last of our funds on reparations for the Regalia", Ignis rubs his forehead. "Maybe we should ask Cindy for a little help", Kira suggests. "Yeah lets ask Cindy!", Prompto agrees a little too enthusiastically. "Ok, lets ask", Noctis walks out the shop.

"Hey everyone, she ain't gonna be ready for a while", Cindy refers to the Regalia, "Y'all need something?". "Hate to ask, but could we borrow some cash?", Noctis asks Cindy. "Oh this is it what Paw-paw meant when he said he is gonna have to teach them boys a lesson", Cindy says more to herself, "well y'all are gonna have to take care of some varmints that's what Paw-paw said, I'd be happy to pay for your services". "I say we do it, and teach the old man not to underestimate us", Gladio speaks up. "Yeah let's do it!", both Prompto and Kira agree, while Ignis nods. "Fine, we'll do the job", Noctis agrees. "I'll have to warn y'all not to stay out after dark, don't want any daemons crawling after y'all", Cindy hands Noctis 1000 gil, "here this should help afford a place to stay".

"Let's find those pests and take care of them, shall we?", Ignis turns to Noctis. "Yeah", Noctis replies as he starts to run off. "Wait up Noct!", Prompto shouts after Noctis. "Ha he's certainly eager to kill something", Gladio laughs as he and the rest catch up with Noctis. They all start to make their way to the location of the pests, but Prompto points something out, "woah, what happened here?". The others look toward what looks like a broken telephone pole, and it looks as if it wasn't the only one. "Hmmm looks as if it was affected by something big, I can't say what it is", Ignis inspects the pole. "Come on guys, we can't let this distract us, let's finish our mission", Kira try's to get the others to move. "Kira is right, lets go", Noctis turns away from the broken pole.

It's not long before they manage to find what looks to be the group of pests, Kira was glad to find out that there were not many of them, _'Okay Kira you've got this...just sneak up behind them quickly and quietly'_. "OH HI THERE OPENING!!", Prompto shouts as he starts shooting like crazy at the scorpion-like creatures. "PROMPTO", the others shout after him. They all quickly summon their weapons and join Prompto in the battle. Kira uses her daggers to slice through one of the creatures, she then assists Ignis in taking down another one. Noctis manages to finish off the last one with a quick slash of his sword. Ignis dusts himself off and then walks over to Prompto, "That was probably the most idiotic thing I have ever seen a person do", Prompto looks down, "but you can handle your weapon well, just try to stand back and observe the target before running in like a madman", Ignis pats Prompto on the shoulder. "Guys we should move on to the next batch of these things before nightfall", Noctis calls out to them.

Just as they finished off the last of the creatures, Noctis gets a call from Cindy. "How goes the huntin' guys?", Cindy asks. "Actually we just finished", Noctis looks around at the dead creatures. "Great! I got another hunt for y'all, but this time it's for a person. Fella named Dave went off a we haven't heard from him for a while, reckon he's held up in an old shack nearby", Cindy informs them. "Old  shack?", Noctis suddenly catches sight of the shack a little distance from them, "Right I got it", Noctis then hangs up. "So what did Cindy say?", Prompto asks straight away. "Needs us to find some 'Dave' guy", Noctis answers. "Did he go missing?", Kira looks at Noctis. "Apparently he's held up in that old shack over there", Noctis points toward an old looking shack. "Well we better find him then", Gladio uses magic to get rid of his great sword. "I agree", Ignis also uses magic to put his weapon away.

The group walk into the shack to find no one there. "What's this?", Noctis walks toward a table with some paper on it. The paper says: *Mutant Dualhorn Sighting*. Suddenly Ignis shouts, "NOCT", as a sabertusk jumps toward Noctis, luckily Prompto manages to shoot it before it gets to him. Kira helps Gladio fend off a few of them, "where the hell did they come from? It's like they just appeared out of nowhere!". Just as Kira finished saying that, sabertusk pinned her down, "Argh you bloody bastard!". Noctis runs over to kill the sabertusk that pinned Kira down, "Are you okay Kira?", Noctis helps her up, "I am now, thanks Noct", Kira smiles at Noctis and he smiles back at her. "Kira! Noct! Now is not the time to flirt!", Gladio shouts as he kills another sabertusk. "We weren't!", Kira and Noctis both go red. Prompto finally manages to kill the final beast, "man that was a good workout!".

"Noct, there's another shack over there. Should we check that one out?", Ignis points to another shack close by. "Yeah", Noctis says as he starts to run over to the shack. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!", Kira starts whining as she sees more of those sabertusks wandering around the shack. "Come on Kira, lets kick some ass", Gladio says as he summons his great sword. Kira sighs as she and the others also summon their weapons. "Noct, Kira and Prompto take the ones on the left, and me and Gladio will take the ones on the right", Ignis adjusts his glasses on his face. "Got it", they all say as they run toward the beasts. Kira, Noctis and Prompto all work together to take down their half of the beasts, while Gladio and Ignis take down the other half. "We all good?", Gladio asks as they kill the last one. "Better than good!", Prompto says with a smile on his face.

"Hey, who's out there?", a voice can be heard, and suddenly a man opens the door of the shack. "Dave, right? We've been looking for you", Kira says to Dave who is slumped against the doorway of the shack. "Didn't mean to cause y'all trouble. I've been stuck due to my sprained ankle", Dave says while trying to hold himself up. "Those darn varmints. I gave 'em hell, but couldn't finish the job. There is still one mutt around", Dave looks at the group, "so do you guys want to take down that old pup?". "Sure we'll do it...for the right price", Noctis smirks at Dave. "Heheh y'all have got guts, let me tell you where I last saw him", Dave proceeds to tell them where last saw the mutt, and Ignis marks it down on the map. Noctis calls Cindy to let her know they found Dave, and she tells him she'll send someone over to come get him. "So should we hunt that thing down now?", Kira asks the group. "We'd best rest up at the nearby campsite, I fear it will be a tough beast to take down", Ignis points to a campsite. "Good idea", Noctis agrees with Ignis.

Once they arrived at the campsite, they left Gladio to pitch up the tent, while Kira helped Ignis with the grill and Noctis and Prompto brought in the supplies. "How are the five of us going to fit into that tent?", Kira asks worriedly as she looks at Gladio from the corner of her eye, _'not to mention...I'm pretty sure Gladio counts for at least two people'_. "Don't worry Kira, you can snuggle up close to me", Gladio says as he wiggles his eyebrows at Kira. "I'd rather sleep next to one of those sabertusks", Kira shudders. "Hey Kira! You can sleep next to me if you want", Prompto wraps his arm around Kira's shoulder, as he snaps a quick selfie of the two of them. Kira blinks in surprise of the flash, "uh yeah, sure Prompto". "I'm sleeping at the edge on the tent, so you'll have Noctis on the other side of you", Prompto begins to take more photos. Kira blushes at the thought of the Prince sleeping next to her, _'this is gonna be a long night'_.

*few hours later*

Kira could not stand it. One of Prompto's legs were over her waist, and Gladio's snores were worse than Nyx's! She had to escape, so she made her way outside the tent. "Hey", a voice suddenly startled her. Kira is shocked to find Noctis sitting on one of the camp chairs,  _'of course he'd be out here, I didn't notice him come to bed'_. "Hey Noct, aren't you tired?", Kira sits down next to Noctis. "Nah, I'm a bit of a night owl, what about you Kira?", Noctis smiles at Kira. "Have you heard Gladio? He's sounds like a damn helicopter. And Prompto seems to think of me as his personal teddybear", Kira laughs, however Noctis seems to frown at what Kira just mentioned. "You seem to be getting along well with Prompto, do you like him?", Noctis looks away. "Is someone jealous?", Kira giggles at Noctis's red face, "Prompto is like a cute little brother, and he was pretty much in love with Cindy as soon as he saw her". Noctis smiles again at Kira, "well that's a relief". _'What did he mean by that?'_ , Kira wonders to herself. "Well I'm heading to bed now, are you coming", Noctis asks Kira. "Um yeah, in a bit", Kira watches Noctis as he walks back into the tent, as soon as he's out of sight she puts her hand on her fast heartbeat, ' _damn you heart, you are not doing this'._

*in the morning*

Kira yawns to herself, as she helps the others pack away the camping gear. "Did you sleep well Kira?", Ignis asks Kira. "Yeah I sure did. Gladio's snores were like a lullaby", she answers sarcastically. Ignis laughs at her answer and turns to Noctis, "Noct, should we locate the target now?". "Yeah let's do it", Noctis and the others leave the campsite. It does not take a long time for them to find the beast, as Prompto seems to accidentally stumble across it. "Hey guys, I'm just going to take a leak", Prompto announces to the group. "Disgusting", Kira looks away. "AHHHHHHHH", Prompto screams. The others run to where Prompto was located, suddenly Ignis forces Kira to get to the ground. "What is it?", Kira whispers. "Look", Ignis points to a giant creature. "Oh fuck me, I can't do this", Kira's eyes widen at the size of the thing.

Kira tries to move to a more comfortable position, but that only causes here to slip on a rock, which ultimately alerts the beast. "Shit", Gladio, Kira and Noctis all say. Gladio stands in front of them with his great sword out as the beast starts running toward them, he swings his blade and knocks the thing off it's feet. "Okay Kira, I think you should get your bow out for this", Gladio tells Kira. "Really? Will the arrows even pierce its skin?", Kira summons her bow. "Aim for the eyes, get on top of the boulder over there", Gladio points to a boulder. Kira quickly runs over to the boulder and climbs it, _'tch, wish I could warp like Nyx'_. Just as the others start fighting the creature, Kira takes her bow and aims at one of the creatures eyes, she shoots and manages to hit its left eye. "Well done Kira!", Ignis shouts at Kira. Kira smirks and shoots at the other eye, unluckily the creature moved slightly and the arrow lodges in the creatures neck. "Fuck", Kira puts her bow away and summons her daggers as she jumps down from the boulder. Kira joins the others on the field, and tries slashing at the creatures skin. Noctis deals the last blow, and the creature falls to the ground. The group also slump to the ground, while breathing heavily.

Kira suddenly speaks up, "well that was fun!".


	7. A man of no consequence

Kira and the others were walking back to Hammerhead, after receiving a phone call from Cindy telling them that the Regalia was all fixed up. "So who's gonna take the wheel now?", Gladio asks the group. "Ignis should totally take it, heh I don't think I'm cut out for the job", Prompto nervously laughs. "Kira you should have a go", Gladio laughs, "I heard from Nyx that you're an excellent driver heheh". "Gladio I can hear the sarcasm in your voice", Kira glares at Gladio, and then she says rather quietly, "I didn't mean to crash the car...". "Yeah, let Specs drive. It's good that he can keep four eyes on the road", Noctis pats Ignis on the back. "Fine, I'll be in the drivers seat", Ignis sighs to himself.

After about five minutes of walking, Prompto startles them all by shouting, "AH, w-what is that thing?!". Prompto points at what looks to be a giant bird flying in the sky. "That is one big ass crow", Kira takes out her phone and takes a photo, "I have to send this to Nyx!". The bird flys over them, causing a gust of wind to nearly knock them off their feet. "That thing is a live hurricane!", Noctis looks at the bird, "It's awesome!". "Guys let's just head back to Cind- I mean the Regalia, I think I've had enough of big birds today", Prompto starts walking on to Hammerhead with a sort of dazed look on his face.

~~~~~~~~

"Hey Guys!", Cindy finishes some last minute touches on the Regalia, "sorry 'bout the wait. Ain't she purdy". They all look at the Regalia with a happy look on their faces. "We finally have her back! Let's take a picture with her", Prompto excitedly hands Cindy his camera and drags Kira and Noctis over to the car. Kira sits in between Noctis and Prompto, while Ignis and Gladio stand next to the Regalia. Cindy quickly takes the picture, and then hands the camera back to Prompto. "Oh yes! This is a keeper!", Prompto smiles at the photo. "I'm headin' back to work, I'll see y'all around", Cindy waves to the group.

"So what should we do now?", Prompto asks the group, "Should we shop for some supplies?". "We have money, but not enough. It'd wise to save what we've got", Ignis folds his arms. "Well if it isn't my saviours heheh", the group look up to see Dave hobbling toward them, "I heard y'all took down that bastard beast. A mighty fine job well done". "Thanks, we do our best", Noctis nods at Dave. "Oh! Here's yer payment", Dave hands them a large amount of gil. "Ignis! Look! We can buy ebony now!", Prompto starts jumping up and down. "I better go sit back down. Be careful when yer out there, yer hear?", Dave waves bye to them.

"We'd best replenish our supply of curatives", Ignis says as he walks to the shop, and immediately heads toward the shelf containing ebony, "see if there is anything else we need on our jour- Put down the alcohol Gladio! You too Kira!". Kira grumbles to herself as she reluctantly puts the beer back on the shelf, _'Nyx would have let me drink...'_. "Come on Iggy! Kira, Noctis and Prompto are all 20, they're above the legal age", Gladio tries to reason with Ignis. "No means no, alcohol is not a necessary thing to have on this journey", Ignis strictly says as he walks to the counter to buy a couple packs of ebony. "What if I said ebony was unnecessary to this journey, Ignis?", Noctis smirks at Ignis. "Complete nonsense! Ebony is well needed", Ignis walks off to put coffee away in the car. Luckily for the others, Ignis didn't notice Gladio buy the alcohol alongside the many potions and elixirs.

~~~~~~~~

After buying a couple of things from the shop, the group all decide to get something to eat from the diner.  
Kira receives a text from Nyx, while she waits for her food with the others.

/Yo Sis! How's it going? Are those boys treating you well?

<I'm fine Nyx! The boys are treating me fine, don't worry!

/I still don't trust that emo Prince... don't tell him I called him that!

<I won't tell him.... maybe

/KIRA!!

<haha fine! Don't get your panties in a twist! How's it going with the Oracle?

/Luna's a lovely lady, beautiful too

<First name basis with the Oracle already? Seems like it's going pretty well

/It's not like that, it's a completely professional relationship

<Yeah sure... you keep telling yourself that

/Piss off Kira.

<Love you too Nyx

/Shit I gotta go, see ya Kira

<Have fun!

Kira switched off her mobile, and turned to the others, "So where are we heading next?". "Galdin Quay. We need to get on a boat to Altissia, so lover boy can get hitched", Gladio nudges Noctis. Noctis glares at Gladio, and turns to stare out the window of the diner.  
"The sooner we eat, the sooner we leave", Ignis says to the group.

~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, the group arrive at Longwythe rest area to drop off a package Cindy talked them into delivering for her. A dog's bark suddenly startles them, "hmm? Umbra!", Noctis kneels down and grins at the dog in front of him. "What a lovely dog!", Kira kneels to pet Umbra, and Umbra licks Kira's hand. "Aw, who's a good boy!", Prompto also pets Umbra. "That dog can certainly track a scent", Gladio smiles at Umbra. "Certainly 'nose' how to find us", Ignis looks pleased with himself after making a terrible pun. "Guys could you give me a sec?", Noctis takes out what looks to be a notebook. Kira wonders what it is, but decides not to question. Noctis quickly writes something on the notebook, and tucks the notebook back in Umbra's collar. "There. Take care out there", Noctis pets Umbra one last time, and then Umbra turns to leave.

"Sooooo, was that from Lunafreya?", Prompto nudges Noctis in a teasing way. "Leave it", Noctis coldly replies. Kira couldn't help but feel a little jealous, _'don't be stupid Kira! So what if he's writing messages to Luna, he's getting married to her for heavens sake!'_ , Kira clears all negative thoughts from her head as she climbs back into the car beside Gladio. Gladio notices that Kira looks a bit down, "are you ok?", he quietly asks, so the others couldn't hear. "I'm fine!", Kira forces a smile on her face, _'seriously Kira cheer up, It's not a big deal'_. Gladio still looks concerned, but he doesn't question any further. Just as Noctis is about to climb into the car, Ignis asks him if he wants to drive the Regalia the rest of the way to Galdin Quay. "Sure", Noctis says as he climbs into the front of the vehicle, while Ignis slides in next to Kira. "Ready to go", Noctis asks. They all nod, and Noctis drives off toward Galdin Quay.

~~~~~~~~

"Everybody out", Noctis says as he parks the Regalia. Kira gets out of the car, and looks at the breathtaking sight in front of her, "wow, I didn't think it looked this good!", Kira walks up to a fence that overlooks Galdin Quay. "Kira! Let me take a photo of you. Noct, you should get in with her!", Prompto drags Noctis over to where Kira was standing. Kira starts to smile as Prompto gets his camera ready, "Make sure to get my good side Prompto". "Kira you look good both sides, it doesn't matter", Noctis reassures her, which makes her blush. "Ok, on the count of three. 1...2..3", Noctis quickly wraps his arm around Kira's waist, just as Prompto snaps the photo. Gladio wolf whistles, which makes Kira go even redder. "Great photo guys! Wow, you look like a real couple here!", Prompto shows them the photo. "Haha good one Prompto", Kira laughs nervously. "Prompto you should send that to Nyx, he'd love that photo", Gladio laughs.

"Sorry to ruin the fun, but we really should get ready to set sail", Ignis looks at his watch. "Aww, I wanted to take more photos", Prompto starts to whine. "You can take plenty of photos, when we're in Altissia", Ignis tells him. The group then walk to where the restaurant is, which leads to the boat dock. "This restaurant is way too fancy, I feel out of place", Kira softly laughs to herself. "I feel the same", Noctis also laughs, as he looks around. The group were too busy observing their surroundings, that they didn't notice a stranger walking up to them. "I'm afraid you're out of luck", the group look up to see a strange man with purple(ish) hair in front of them.

"Are we?", Noctis narrows his eyes at the man. "The boats bring you here", the man points toward the docks, "they'll not take you forth". "Wait, what do you mean?", Kira looks at the man. "It's simple my dear", he smiles at Kira, "there just aren't any boats today". Noctis clenches his fist, "What are we supposed to do then!". "Oh no need to get angry, I'm in the same position as you", the man takes something out of his pocket, "Hm, this ceasefire's getting us nowhere". The man then flicks a coin at Noctis, which Gladio catches before it hits his face. "Consider it your allowance", the man smirks at Noctis. "Oh yeah? And who's allowing us", Gladio glares at the man.

"A man of no consequence"

The strange man gives them all one last smirk, before turning around to leave. "Ok, that guy was weird", Prompto watches the man leave. "He certainly was someone you don't see often", Ignis finally spoke up. "Do you really think he was telling the truth about the boats?", Kira asked. "No idea. We should check", Noctis starts to walk to the docks.

Arriving at the docks, the group looked at sign that read, *No Boats Available*. "Well shit, what do we do?", Kira looked to group. "According to my sources, the Empire have given strict orders that no boats are allowed to leave Altissia", a man with a strong unknown accent speaks up, "It'd be a shame if you were late to your wedding, Prince Noctis?". "The names Dino, I'm a reporter", Dino suddenly smirks at Noctis, "I saw you getting cozy with your lady friend here up in the car park, and I'm sure the public will love to hear about that". Kira gasps, but Noctis keeps a straight face. "If you wanna keep this quiet, you will have to do me a favour". "What is it?", Noctis sighs. "There's this rare gem I've been wanting. It's a bit tricky to find, so I'm leaving it to you", Dino continues to give them directions. "Got it", Noctis begins to walk away from Dino. "I'll be waiting here, Prince!", Dino shouts after him. "Noct, that guy is totally blackmailing you", Prompto looks back at Dino. "Well, we'd best get him what he wants, we don't want to make him our enemy", Ignis looks at the map.

~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe we ran into that thing again!", Prompto exclaims, "It's totally following us". The group had just received the gem, and they were now heading back to Dino. Prompto wouldn't stop talking about how they nearly got killed by that giant bird they saw earlier.   
The group hand Dino the gemstone, and he tells them that he will keep his mouth shut, "I'm in the process of securing your ferry tickets now, you ready to set sail?". "I'm afraid we have no choice, we need to get to Altissia as soon as possible", Ignis says to Dino. "The ship won't arrive till tomorrow, so I've booked you all a nice room in the hotel. Stay there for the night", Dino hands Noctis a key to their room.

They all bid good night to Dino, and they head over to their room. "Uh guys?", Gladio speaks up, "Do you mind if me and Kira go on a quick hunt? We might as well get some extra cash". "Fine by me. Just be careful out there, it's dark now", Noctis looks over to the pitch black mainland. Ignis hands them a few potions before heading into the room with Noctis and Prompto. "Ok Kira, we need to take down a few goblins", Gladio says to Kira as they walk over to the dark side of the beach. "Why did I have to come? Couldn't you have taken Prompto?", Kira starts whining. "I had to talk to you. And do you think Prompto would have been able to shoot in the dark?", Gladio stops walking and turns to Kira. "Fine. What is it?", Kira sighs. "You like Noct", Gladio says as a statement more than a question. "Err, yes I like Noctis, he's my friend", Kira awkwardly answers. "You know what I mean Kira", Gladio looks concerned, "I've seen the way you look at him". Kira sighs, "Nothing can get past you Gladio". "Look I've been trying to push these feelings to the back of my head, I won't let them get in the way of this journey", Kira looks out toward the sea. "I just don't want your feelings getting hurt Kira", Gladio puts his hand on Kira's shoulder, "I've been watching the two of you, and let's just say I don't think your feelings are one sided". Kira looks at Gladio in surprise, "Wait, what?". Gladio removes his hand from Kira's shoulder, "Lets go, we have to kill some goblins".

~~~~~~~~

"Shit Kira, I don't have any more potions!", Gladio says as he runs over to where Kira is on the ground, clutching her ankle in pain. They had just killed the amount of goblins needed, but an extra one surprised them and scratched Kira's ankle. "Gladio, I'm fine", Kira attempts to get up, "I just need some help walking- h-hey! Put me down!". Gladio didn't listen to Kira, and continued to carry her back to the hotel room. Ignis immediately helps Gladio put Kira down on the bed, as they walk into the room. "What's going on", a freshly showered Noctis walks out of the bathroom, "Kira! Are you ok?". Noctis pushes Gladio out the way and sits next to Kira on the bed, "Ignis, give me a potion!", he takes a potion from Ignis and gives it to Kira. Kira cracks the potion in her hand, and feels the pain fade away, "Haha, you all didn't have to worry like that, it was just a scratch". "It was a nasty scratch Kira, you should get some rest", Ignis advised, "Your ankle should be healed in the morning". "Ok Ignis, I'll go to sleep", Prompto and Noctis help Kira into bed.

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto all leave the room to get some food, leaving Kira and Noctis alone in the room. "Will you be ok?", Noctis asks Kira as soon as she settled. "I'll be fine Noctis, stop worrying", Kira laughs, "You wouldn't worry about the others if they were in my position, would you?". "Well, yeah you're right. But you're different", Noctis cups Kira's face, causing her to turn a million shades of red. Noctis tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, and strokes her cheek. All Kira could do was lean her face into his hand, and place her hand on top of Noctis's. "I feel so sleepy now", Kira yawns. Noctis smiles softly and removes his hand from Kira's cheek, he notices her close her eyes, so he begins to move away. "Please stay", Kira grabs hold of his hand. Noctis looks surprised, but he stays next to Kira. Kira closes her eyes again, but this time she holds on to Noctis. Noctis watches over Kira for a few minutes, and when he believes she is asleep, he leans down ands kisses her on the forehead.

_'What are you doing to me, Kira Ulric?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first fanfic, so please correct me if I've done something wrong!


End file.
